


Anarchy | The Joker

by bxbygxrl



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Dark Knight Returns (2012-2013), DCU (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Batman vs The Joker, Cuddles, Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hugs, Insanity, Lover - Freeform, Madness, MrJokerIsHot, Neck Kissing, Phone Sex, Quickies, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sanity, Sex, Shower Sex, Slow Build, The Author Regrets Nothing, Violence, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbygxrl/pseuds/bxbygxrl
Summary: For the audience: if you're reading my story mainly because of the "Jared Leto" Joker, then you may need to find another story because this is based upon Heath Ledger's Joker. While Jared Leto played the role he was given greatly, the Joker they made him play was more about being a mobster then being obsessed with creating and living in the chaos and Batman - like the real Joker is suppose to be like. No hate against Jared Leto, he did surprisingly well.-Angela felt like every day was the same. She went to school, and then work, and then home. She felt like it was a repeated cycle. The same things happened over and over in a bland, tasteless, repetitive lifestyle. She felt as if she wasn't living, like she was exhaling and inhaling, but she wasn't living.





	Anarchy | The Joker

**Author's Note:**

> I recently started watching Gotham and while Jerome does harbor similar characteristics to The Joker, I don't think they're the same person. Even the same person who plays Bruce Wayne states that Jerome merely inspires The Joker, and that he isn't Jerome or vice versa.

| chase atlantic//friends  
| daddy issues//the neighborhood  
| Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?|| Artic Monkeys  
| E.T. - Katy Perry ft. Kanye West  
| Don't Trust Me - 3Oh!3  
| Tongue Tied  
| Out of My League  
| afraid//the neighborhood  
| Senpai - Shiki


End file.
